Valentine's One Shots PAINTING
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: You hated how you absolutely couldn't paint to save your life. About to give up hope on completing a gift for Hungary, Italy comes to your rescue so to speak. North Italy X You. I suck at fluff. It's not overly fluffy, but it has fluff in it.


_ThePepsiNinja:_ Oh...This is fluffy too. I'm not comfortable with publishing fluff because I know I suck at it. Oh well. I got the idea, thought it was cute and because I had yet to see any here with this idea, I decided to go ahead and publish it.

_Italy:_ Ve~

_ThePepsiNinja:_ Hey Italy! You're amazing! Okay, I don't own Hetalia, despite what my stupid daydreams tell me. -_- Anyway, Hidekaz Himaruya does. And I envy him greatly.

Reviews please? I appreciate them greatly.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt five: <strong><span>Painting<span>**_

_Pairing: **North Italy/\Veneziano**_

* * *

><p>If there was one thing you absolutely, without a doubt, could not do, it was paint. You were average at best when it came to drawing with a pencil and paper, but painting be damned.<p>

Frustrated, you slammed the brush down on the easel and threw yourself down on the grass. You were currently outside on a high hill, overlooking a peaceful little town. You draped your forearm over your eyes and pouted. Quite childlike yes, but it's not as if you gave a crap. The sound of footsteps on the soft grass didn't make you snap out of it, either.

"Ve~. [Name], what are you doing?"

"Sulking." You replied flatly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Veneziano asked, crouching down slightly so he could face you better. You removed your arm from your face and frowned up at him, your [Eye color] eyes speaking negative emotion.

"I suck at painting." You said bitterly, motioning to your attempt at art.

"Well, it's not the worst poodle I've ever seen."

"I was trying to paint Hungary."

"Oh…Well it kind of does suck."

An anger mark popped up on your forehead.

"I'm well aware of that, you nincompoop. I was trying to paint her so I could give her the picture as a present. She's acted like an older sister to me my whole life and it'll be a little way of me saying thank you." Your voice lost more anger the more you talked until you finally sighed and finished. "I should just forget it."

"Don't do that. I'll help you, ve~."

You frowned again and sat up, looking at him. He smiled, but you didn't know it was because you had a few blades of grass in your [Hair color] hair.

"How?" You couldn't help but ask.

"Go get new paint and a clean canvas and come back here. You'll see." He smiled his usual cheerful smile and you couldn't help but do as he asked. You really liked him. I mean really. You really liked the guy. You didn't think it'd work because where he was really sweet and adorable, you were known to be blunt, and a bit childish at times. But you couldn't help it. The heart wanted what the heart wanted. Anyway, it didn't take long for you to run home, get the needed supplies and run back to the hill, panting once reaching the top. As soon as you caught your breath, you handed him the stuff. You almost gasped, seeing his eyes open. You'd never seen them open before. He had the most gorgeous, warm pair of honey brown eyes.

"Grazie. Now, come here." He instructed gently. You nodded, walking over to the easel where Italy had already placed the new canvas and other materials and picked up the brush. You were not expecting him to stand behind you, wrapping his left arm around your waist while the right reached out to grasp yours gently. He helped guide your hand across the cloth surface, resting his chin lightly on your right shoulder. Your face heated up and turned a light pink. It turned even darker when he spoke.

"See, [Name]? Hungary's face is shaped like this…" Was it you, or did his voice lower a little? At this moment, there were two things that came to mind.

One: With Italy's help, you weren't as miserable a painter as you though.

Two: It was possible that the auburn-haired young man wasn't as innocent as people thought.

When the image of Hungary was almost done, you smiled at the painting. You had painted this with help from Italy and she didn't look hideously disfigured. All that was left was her mouth and for you and Italy to sign.

You felt Italy shift his head a little. His warm breathing was felt on our exposed skin and made you shiver. You bit your lip to keep from showing anything further than that one shiver and an increasing blush on your face.

"Almost done, ve~. You've done well, [Name]." He praised. You couldn't help but smile before regaining a bit of your humor and rolled your eyes, the smile still on your face.

"Yeah, well, without your help, I would have given her a picture of a poodle. A very bad one. And that wouldn't have been as impressive as this." You laughed a little, feeling him chuckle as well.

"Only happy to help, bella."

You froze. He'd never called you that before. Wonder what that was for?

You signed your name in cursive in the right corner as soon as Hungary's lips were done and as carefully as you could without Italy's help.

"Signed…[Name]…There. All done. Now you need to sign." You stated proudly, handing him the brush. You were surprised to see his eyes were still opened. When he signed, you both stood back and appreciated the work. "She looks so pretty." You commented.

"Si, but not as pretty as you are, bella." He set the brush down on the easel and faced you, smiling down at you. His eyes were soft, the honey brown so warm and sweet.

"Italy, thank you. Hungary will flip when she sees this."

"Di niente." He said softly, taking one of your hands and bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"Hey, Ital-Feliciano, why…Why are you-"

"Why am I acting like this, bella?" He finished for you. You didn't trust yourself, so you frowned and nodded. He kept the smile on his face when he answered you. "You're special to me, [Name]. You looked so sad and I wanted to help you." Then his face dropped a little, his expression becoming somewhat worried. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, you can tell me. I'll stop." Your mood went from confused to completely shocked and happy. He was watching your face, looking for any indication of reciprocated feelings or disappointment.

"No, no. I don't mind, really." You said hastily so he wouldn't think that you were uncomfortable with how sweet he was being. Which for the record, you probably would have been if this were any other guy. But it wasn't. This was Feliciano, and there was _no way in hell _you were going to let this one go. Not in a million years. His face relaxed and the smile completely returned, even more actually, showing two rows of ridiculously perfect white teeth.

"Grazie, bella." He said, leaning down and kissed you on the corner of you lips. It was filled with a lot of emotion even though it was just a simple peck. His hands gently gripped your shoulders. You could feel your face heat up to three different shades of pink or red. He pulled back, hands still on your shoulders. His face was a bit dark pink as well. His thumb gently brushed your cheek. Well hell. There was a reason Italians were known as excellent romancers, you reasoned.

"Ti amo, [Name]."

You knew what that meant. And that was all it took for you to completely lose what was left of that voice in your head telling you to think before you do stuff and you just went for it, cupping his face in your hands and sealing his mouth with yours. It only took a moment for him to respond, and with passion. It made you lightheaded. He manipulated the situation so you were now both laying on the plush green grass, him hovering over you. His hips were pressed lightly into yours, his hands holding onto your shoulders, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. He broke away briefly to plant feathery kisses along your jaw line and neck. You sighed lightly before he came back to your lips.

"Ahem." A foreign voice interrupted.

You looked behind you and Italy and saw Hungary smiling at the two of you.

"Erm-Hungary! Elizaveta, I have something to give you." You said. Italy smiled lightly and rolled off of you so you could stand up and present her with the painting you and Italy worked on together.

"Oh, [Name]! Thank you! It's so pretty." She said while admiring the painting in awe. "You had Italy help you, huh?"

You sweat dropped.

"I kinda had to. I mean, let's face it, I'm not exactly great with artistic endeavors. And yeah, if it weren't for him, it would have been a disaster. I owe this all to him, really." You smiled, looking back at the sweet man who returned your gesture.

She hummed, looking at you.

"You know, I knew you two would get together someday. I always saw it. It was always so cute, the two of you." This made you blush.

"Thanks." You said, nodding in pride, not sheepishness.

Hungary hummed and winked at the two of you. " Take care. Oh, and you two better play nice." This only caused you to blush more. She ran off, painting in hand. You turned around to see Italy, propped up on his elbows.

"Mia cara, come here." His voice was so sweet-sounding. You smiled and nodded, walking over to him before laying down and resting your head on his chest. He relaxed and laid back all the way so the two of you were comfortable on the grass. He took your hand again and kissed it, interlocking the fingers afterward.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. It's about time." Austria smirked, standing next to Hungary, who was smiling.<p>

"I know. Aren't they cute?" She responded happily looking at the couple from a nearby bush. She nearly squealed when Italy wrapped an arm around [Name] and rubbed her shoulder lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, it looks like they're happy. We better leave them alone." Austria remarked, nodding his head towards the house. Hungary nodded, taking one last look at the two before sneaking off behind Austria.


End file.
